A few mistakes ago
by bellaaliceswan4510
Summary: Bella and Edward have a one-night stand at a party, but they don't know who with til after. Bella's scared so she moves away. What happens when 5 years later, Edward comes to visit Alice, but what will he think when 5 year old Lacey appears? What will he think of her Mam, Bella? E/B A/J EM/R All Human. Must read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story on here so please be easy on me. **

**Basically story Bella and Edward have a one-night stand and Bella thinks it was a mistake, so she moves away. But not long after she want finds out she's pregnant. You'll just have to read it if you want to find out the rest. **

**I don't have a beta. Mistakes are mine. Characters are Stephanie M's. Amelia, Macey, Jamie and Jared are mine though.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

I'm Bella Swan, I'm 19 and I live in Forks, Washington with my dad, Charlie. I am a quiet, shy bookworm. I love soccer. I'm canny good at it too. It's weird because I can't walk across a flat surface without tripping so... it's a miracle.

Here I am sitting on Alice's bed while she talks to herself about what I'm going to wear. Alice is my best friend and Jake of course. She was throwing a house party for our graduation. In 2 hours.

Carlisle and Esme, aka Alice's parents were downstairs making the finishing touches. They were like second parents to me. I often become Jealous of their relationship. It's hard not to. Carlisle is the most handsome man I have ever seen. He has honey blonde hair with blue eyes, like Alice. He's one of the best doctors in the state. Esme, has caramel hair, a heart-shaped face and sharp green eyes. She's an interior designer.  
Then there's Edward, Alice's twin, but I haven't seen him in 2 years, but from what I remember he had bronze hair, he was tall and lean and had green eyes. He was in Chicago with his Aunt and Uncle, but he's back for the summer.

Alice was petite. She's 4'7, a little ball of energy and an extremely hyper pixie. She lives for shopping and clothes. She has short jet black hair which points in all directions and sparkling blue eyes. I met Alice in Elementary School when she moved to Forks with her family. We instantly became best friends and we've been inseparable since.

"Come on Bella, work with me, we only have 1 hour and 55 minutes!" She pleaded.

I sighed. "Okay, okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Thank you. Now go put this on! And hurry!" She shouted, handing me some clothes.

I practically ran to the bathroom and changed. I was wearing white denim shorts, a denim shirt with a tank top and a pair of brand new light blue converse. I then threw the door open and stepped into Alice's room. She was changed too. She was wearing dark blue shorts, a pink off-shoulder top and pink flip-flop.  
She turned around and nodded in satisfaction. I then sat in front of a giant mirror, so Alice could do my hair and make-up.

1 hour and 53 minutes later, she was done. I stood and looked at myself in the full length mirror.

I barely recognized the girl who stood there. She had brown hair that was in loose curls cascading down her back and her plain chocolate brown eyes stood out from the touch of mascara used. There was some color on her cheeks and some lip-gloss on her lips.

I turned to Alice and she had a hopeful expression on her face.

"You like?!" She all but shouted.

"No Alice,"- Her face fell -" _**I love it!**_" I yelled.

She then proceeded to bounce and squeal in excitement. She grabbed my hand and we walked down stairs, hand-in-hand.  
The party was in full hand. There were people dancing, eating and even some making-out like there was no tomorrow. Gee.

Alice let go of my hand but I didn't turn to see if she was gone. I scanned the room for Jake. I saw him with a group of girls. Typical. I turned to see if Alice wanted to go, but she was nowhere in sight. I sighed, hyper pixie. I walked to Jake. He had tanned skin, black short hair, dark brown eyes and was extremely muscular and tall. He was my other best friend, a brother.

I tapped his shoulder and he swiftly turned around and a smile lit his face. It was pretty hard not to smile back to that.

"Bella? Wow, you look good Bells. What did Alice do?" He asked.

"Har har, very funny." I muttered sarcastically.

"Hm, looks like I have a lot of ass kicking to do tonight." He said.

I was puzzled. "Um… why exactly?" I asked.

He sighed. "If anyone decides to hit on you Bells, I'll be here to kick his ass." He said sincerely. All traces of humor gone from his face and was replaced with seriousness.

"Aw, thanks Jake." I replied and gave him a hug, to which he returned.

I forgot we had some onlookers, as I could feel a few pairs of eyes on us. I pulled back and looked at the group of girls. Some were giving me death glares and others were looks of envy. I smirked, and the walked away, muttering.

I sighed. "Ah, girls these days. They never learn. Gee." I turned to face Jake again and saw that we were joined by Alice and they were both laughing their heads off. Assholes.

I walked away looking for Macey and Amelia. I found them in the backyard with Jamie and Jared. I was about to walk towards them when I landed on my butt. I looked up and saw a man with coppery sex-hair and sparkling green eyes. Hm... Where have I seen that before? I couldn't see his face though; he had a mask on for an unknown reason.

"Oh my god! I 'm so sorry! Are you hurt? I am so so sorry!" His voice was like velvet.

"It's okay, I'm good. I've had worse." I replied and got up holding his hand.

I looked up and he was staring at me so intently I started to become self-conscious. But, I stared back. Those eyes. I looked down and saw he was wearing knee-length shorts and a black shirt. He was tall, lean and muscular.

I looked up in time for me to see him grab my hand and pulled me upstairs. He went in the guest room and shut the door. Then pushed me up the wall and started kissing my neck. His mask was off now, but I couldn't make out his features properly because of the dark. I should be panicking but this felt right. I knew this was wrong. But I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I kissed him. It felt like heaven. Somewhere in the middle of that we stripped and were both completely naked. He was hard. For me. This gave me confidence.

Let's just say it was the best night _of my life._

* * *

_**What d'ya think? Drop me review and I'll be over the moon. Ty! Buh-Bye.**_

_**Marley.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up. I didn't even realize I had been asleep. I rolled over, trying to get back to sleep, when I felt someone's leg. I then realized I was naked. I sat up abruptly. Last night's events coming back to me. I looked at the man next to me, who was still asleep. I gasped, mortified.

It was Edward Cullen! Holy Shit. OMIGOD! I JUST HAD SEX WITH EDWARD CULLEN. I jumped out of the bed and searched the floor for my clothes. How the hell could I do this to Alice! OMG!

Once I found them, I quickly put them on and took one last glance at Edward.

_'This is for the best.' _

Then I dashed towards the door and scrambled down the stairs. I saw Alice picking rubbish up. I tried to be quiet but it was impossible. She turned around when she heard the footsteps and sighed.

"You slept with my brother." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"H-how do you know?" I asked dumbly.

"Hm, I had to check all the rooms once everyone left and I found you too asleep in there." She explained.

"Look Alice, I'm really sorry." I tried.

She just nodded in response. I sighed.

"Listen...Alice, I'm moving to England." _Way to be blunt Bella._

"W-wh-what? Why?" She replied, obviously puzzled.

"I've been planning to move to England, to stay with my cousins, Rosalie and Jasper. They need some staff for their new restaurant. They asked me ages ago. And... after what happened last night, I have to." I explained.

"But... what about me and Jake? I thought we never had any secrets between us. You should've told me. What about Edward, what will I tell him?" Now I felt guilty.

"Ally, please, I have to. You know you can visit and we can call each other regularly. Keep in touch with each other. Please just make up any excuse saying you don't know who I am. Just, whatever you do don't tell him please. I don't want to hurt him." I pleaded.

"I know, but...England? It's just so far away and we have different time zones. " She whispered.

"Alice, I love you and Jake so much, we have to keep in touch no matter what." I replied and gave her a tight hug. She held on to me for dear life.

"I love you Bella, don't ever forget that." She mumbled against my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't." I pulled back and looked at her. She had tears streaming down her face. I wiped them away. "Wanna help me pack? My flight leaves tomorrow." I tried cheering her up.

"Yeah, sure. As long as I get to spend as much time with you as possible before you leave." She replied.

"Thanks Alice, you're the best!" I told her.

That afternoon, Alice and me wasted no time in packing. We were laughing and talking like we normally do. You probably won't even realize that I'm leaving. Sometime later Jake arrived and I had to tell him the news. It was hard, obviously. But he knew my cousins and knew they would take good care of me. I gave Jake a hug, he was truly the big brother I had always wanted. He helped me and Alice pack then we went to Port Angeles to spend our last moment together. We watched a movie and ate diner.

I was trying to avoid the Cullen house at all cost. So, I only went there at 7 to give Esme and Carlisle a hug. They were devastated obviously but I was not going to cry in front of them. Thankfully Edward wasn't home when I went.

I left the Cullen house with Alice and Jacob. They were both staying the night and are going to see me off at the airport tomorrow. I had an early flight so, we fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, I woke up at 8. My flight leaves at 11. So I had an hour before we had to leave. We had breakfast then checked everything. Charlie was coming with us.

We were in the car, on our way to the airport. Alice being Alice couldn't stand the silence.

"So Bella, where in England are you exactly going?" She asked.

"This small town called South Shields. You know in the North East. It's right on the coast. Two members of Little Mix are from there." I replied.

"Ohhhh, oh my gosh really? Are you going to go to the beach?" She somewhat squealed.

"I don't really know. Maybe." I answered truthfully.

After that the conversation died down and soon we were at the airport. This was the sad bit.

I looked at Jake. My best friend, the brother I never had. I gave him a bear hug.

"I'll miss you Jake." I whispered.

"Me too Bells, me too. Keep in touch okay?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I will. I love you." I told him.

"I love you too Bells." Then he pulled away and I wiped some of my tears away.

Then I turned to Charlie. I gave him a hug too.

"I'll miss you Bella. Always remember that I love you. And call every now and then."

"Yeah, Dad, I will. I'll miss you too." He pulled back. "I love you Dad."

Then I turned to Alice. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Aw, come here Ally." With that I gave the biggest hug I ever could.

"I'll miss you!" she whispered.

Que the waterworks. "I'll miss you too. You have to call me every day okay?" I told her.

"Okay. I love you." She told me.

"I love you ally. You're the best friend anyone could wish for." Then I pulled away.

It was time to leave now, my plane was boarding.

"I'll miss you all. Bye" I barely whispered. Then turned around and didn't look back otherwise I wouldn't be able to go.

10 hours later, I arrived at Newcastle airport. I grabbed my luggage and looked for Jasper and Rosalie, who were picking me up. I saw them both waving like idiots. Rosalie looked like a model. She had wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, flawless skin and a figure, girls would die for. Then there's Jasper. He had wavy honey blonde hair,and blue eyes, like Rosalie. It was obvious they were twins. I smiled and walked over.

When I was in front of them Rose pulled me in to a hug.

"Bella, you've grown. Oh my gosh, I can't remember the last time I saw you." She gushed.

"Aw, you too Rose." I said hugging her back. She was like Alice in a way. I pulled away and looked at Jasper who was grinning.

"Hey Bella, long time no see. I've missed you." He said pulling me to his chest.

"I've missed you too Jazz." I pulled away. "Wow!" I gasped. "Jasper have you been working out?!" I asked shocked. I mean Jazz never really cared what he looked like.

"Stop acting so shocked Bells." He said smiling. I grinned sheepishly at him before turning back to Rose who was watching our little encounter. Without a word she grabbed my arm and started walking to the exit. I looked back at Jasper and saw he was shaking his head but was smiling too. He picked up my luggage. I mouthed a 'sorry' to him to which he responded with a smile.

By now we were in the car park. I think Rose was trying to find her car. She looked utterly puzzled. I did to as I had no clue what her car looked like. Jasper walked past us and stopped at a red BMW convertible. Then Rose smacked her forehead and yelled, "gosh I'm so dumb!" Me and Jazz just laughed.

We all got in and were listening to the radio. Rose asked me a lot about forks and how everyone was. I told them everything. I even told them about Alice and how I ran away from her because I was a coward.

After conversation died down, I looked through the window. "Rose, where are we now?" I asked.

"We just entered South Shields, don't worry, about 5 more minutes." She replied.

Thank the heavens. This place looked so different from America. WOW. It'd take time to get used to it.

Rose slowed down once we were in a neighborhood. She then went down a road and parked infront of this flat-looking house. It was green and had 3 balcony's.

"Welcome to Sunny South Shields Bells!" Jazz shouted. I did notice he was being very sarcastice about that. Hm… oh yeah it's supposed to be sunny and its just cloudy. Oh well.

We got my bags into the house and they gave me a tour. It wasn't much but I liked the house. It was very homely and looked comfy. The restaurant was down the road. My room was lush. I loved it already. It was painted a light shade of blue and had queen sized bed with purple sheets and comforter. It had 2 windows and a blue little couch in the corner. There were bookshelves which were pretty much bare but they won't be for long. There was a desk with a laptop too. They're were also multi-coloured cushions everywhere and a red bean bag. There were also a few dressers too. I quickly unpacked and put my toiletries in the bathroom that I'll be sharing with Rose. Jazz had the other one.

I went downstairs and smelt . it was mouthwatering. It was a long day for moi too. I walked into the kitchen and found Rose looking through a fashion magazine. I rolled my eyes. Too much like Alice.

"Hey Bella, I just cooked Pizza. I hope you don't mind. I couldn't find anything else. We have to go to asda soon." She said the last bit more to herself.

"No, it's fine. I could eat a horse right now."I replied. "Rose? What's 'Asda'?" I said making quotaion marks with my fingers.

"Oh, its basically a supermarket, a little like the thriftway back in forks." She responded with a smile.

"Oh right thanks. Well, I'm going to go look for Jazz. See you!" I waved at her as I left the kitchen in search for Jasper. That man was like some kind of creeper. He'd just watch you not talk, just watch.

I found Jazz in the living room, playing video games. Typical.

"Areet bells?" I was puzzled.

"Excuse me?" was my oh so amazing reply.

Jazz merely chuckled. " Sorry I forgot your from america. You have much to learn. Anyway areet means how are you basically. Most people around here reply with aye. Which means yeah. Okay bells? You got it?"

"Yeah I think I do. Why do you talk like that anyway? And why do you have a weird accent?" I asked

"Well, people from around Newcastle and South Shields are considered 'geordies'. We talk like me and say some things differently." I was still puzzled. "Have you ever watched Geordie Shore?" Oh. I'm so dumb.

"OH, yeah of course. I always loved their accents but it sounded a little irish too." I said

"Probably because there from Newcastle. People there have proper geordie accents. As for people from South Shields they have the accent but not proper, you know." He explained.

"Yeah I think. Thanks jazzy." I smiled. "Jazz? Would I be able to take a walk before dinner? I'll just stay on this road, I might just go to the park and have a look around. Get familiar with the place." I asked

"Yeah sure, but just don't get lost bells." He laughed.

"HAHAHA, very funny. See ya later jazz, rose." I shouted as I closed the door. I walked down the street to where the little park was. There were children everywhere. Their parents were sitting on the benches chatting. All you could here was children laughing screaming and shouting. I sighed. How I wish I was little again. As I was walking past the park I saw a tunnel. Which had pink and blue lights. I wanted to go in there but maybe another time. For the mean time I sat on a bench and watched the sunset and children clear.

I started questioning myself if this was what I wanted. To live in a new country and start a new life? Was it what I wanted? Did I want to live with Jasper and Rosalie? Did I want to live my life in forks behind? I sighed. This place seemed amazing, everyone knew eachother and they were having a ball. I wanted to be one of them. I already loved this place. But do I want this for my future? Yes, it was time for a new beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**i won't be continuing this story, unless I want to so i'm sorry to those who read it. But I'm making a new story about real life. It's about Bella Alice, rose, em, Jazz and edward. the three girls would be bestfriends who did everything together, 'til rose finds new friends and ditches everyone. She changes. A lot. everyone notices. Even Em thinks she's being a bitch. She does everything with her new friends and only goes with them to school then shes a nono the rest of the day. Bella becomes jealous, she tries very hard to ignore rose but when she startes talking to her all is gone. She can't lose Rose, not after everything they've through. Her new bestfriend Tanya, always says hi to Alice here and there but never Bella. **

**You'll have to read it to find out, I'll post the first bit sooner or later. Plus the summer holidays are coming up too. I'll check regularly. This is based on real life so yeah, read if you want to find out what's going to happen. **

_**Ty everybody, read and I'll see you soon.**_

_**Marley x**_


End file.
